


I won't give up

by star_fields



Series: Getting Derek Hale his mommy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF!Stiles, Cute, Fluffy, I will add characters as they appear - Freeform, Its more fun that way, M/M, Mr Man-Pain, Multi, Sheriffs name is John, Sorry not a lot of angst here!, There might be though i think, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt by shiftynit: **Magic!Stiles wants to make everything better so he goes back in time to stop the Hale fire. But instead of being his current self in the past, he's stuck in his 10 year old body (with or without access to his magic).</p><p>Basically that prompt with my own spin on a fix it time travel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftynit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftynit/gifts).



> So this story was written for a prompt I stumbled across here on ao3 by shiftynit. It was an awesome prompt and I really couldn't resist even though I have read many time travel AU's I wanted to give my own spin on it. I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As usual disclaimer, I don't own anything other than the plot for the story I wrote, not the characters and the whole teen wolf verse. 
> 
> Un-betad so mind all mistakes.
> 
> I mistakenly deleted the first chapter that I wrote. This is a rewrite, it's not as good as the first one but I think this is as close as I could get to it. 
> 
> Also don't forget the kudos button, or the comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also it's mostly fully written. Just the end I'm having issues with so I estimate about 6 chapters. Hopefully!
> 
> Title taken from Jason Mraz's song by the same name. I love that song.

Stiles was pissed, he was just so irritated that he wanted to scream, but he was an adult now (nineteen is an adult, you shut your face) so he couldn't very well _throw_ a tantrum.

See it all started four days ago when the pixies invaded. That wouldn't cause the chaos that usually ensues (because Scott has so totally developed as an alpha and wow is it awesome seeing the pack being all badassed), the issue this time was that Derek decided to be first responder to the pixie infestation and thereafter became pixie toy for forty-eight hours before anyone even _realised_ the man was missing. So Stiles was so done with his man pain and angst over how he should always suffer because that bitch decided to use him in her schemes to make barbeque Hales.

And so Stiles had had enough. This could not continue anymore. He wouldn't allow it. Derek clearly needed to be managed, heck he clearly needed his _mommy!_ So Stiles decided that as a responsible pack mate and friend that it was his job to take care of that. He was apparently some BAMF magical pod person, according to Deaton, so he figured he'd use said powers to go back in time and get Mr Man-Pain's mommy. The bundle of angsting man pain that was Derek Hale needed to become all rainbows and sunshine, in Stiles's personal opinion Derek needed nice things in his life and to be cuddled and wrapped up in happiness, so Stiles had found a way. Obviously. He did use his brain you know (okay Isaac, you can stop laughing like a hyena, _really_ a little _respect_ would be greatly _appreciated)._

Yes it was decided that Stiles was going to fix everything. Namely one Kate Argent, and obviously dumbass psycho grandpa, Gerard Argent, because really in Stiles's opinion life would be so much easier if those two had dropped dead somewhere after Alison was born (she's awesome, plus Scott would probably feel murderous if she didn't exist cos lefts face it, Kira wasn't around when Scott became a brand spanking new puppy).

However, time travel was a finicky thing to mess with, so Stiles had been researching, for a while now, he knew that there were many factors he needed to consider about going back. For instance the most scary being that he probably wouldn't have a way back if things didn't work. That and the fact that if it didn't work that his memory of this timeline would probably be forgotten and he'd fade. But he was prepared! He had a book, it had ALL of his research so all he needed to do was get it from the safest place he could think off, (okay maybe he may have mistakenly dropped it there and then considered it hidden because who would look _there?_ Also, side note, thank heavens none of his friends were werecats, imagine all that curiosity!) underneath his bed. Genius right? He had given himself a pat on the back for having found that hiding place.

Also just to be clear, he really didn't have any other feelings for Mr Man-Pain, he really didn't, it was just something he'd do for any friend of his. It had nothing to do with his muscle-y muscles or pretty eyes or perfect body (come _on,_ who wouldn't think Derek didn't have a body of perfection, all those muscles, sigh). Nope. It was just an aesthetically pleasing sight, just like how he found Alison aesthetically pleasing (oh my god _never_ tell her he had that thought about her, heck _never_ tell Scott and/or Isaac), see perfectly rational. Also, you know, he had that thing, with you know, that girl, with the hair, and the, uh, eyes... What was her name again? Oh, idea! Phone Scott, he'd definitely know. True alphas worked like oracles he was sure, they were both all-knowing.

"Scotty! How goes it?" yelled Stiles excitedly, Scott however seemed to go on instant high alert.

"Stiles," he said slowly, "how much Adderall did you take, buddy?" which, rude, Stiles had a perfectly good reason to phone Scott.

"Scott, listen that's not important right now, I have something important to ask you, and no it has nothing to do with Mr Man-Pain,"

"Mr Man-Pain?" Scott mumbled quietly to himself, but Stiles heard, oh-ho did he hear. He had bat hearing and considering his favourite superhero of all times was Batman he sure as hell was going to cultivate anything close to bat superpowers (he knew Batman didn't have superpowers like that but still). Stiles wondered if there were actually werecats, hmmm something to research, but first-

"Who told you about Mr Man-Pain? Scott tell me, you lying liar! Who told you? I don't have a crush on him okay! Nope. Na-uh. No ways. I do not have a crush on Derek, you lying liar who lies! With his growly face and manly muscle-y muscles and perfect body and man pain and angsting all over the place. Ooooh Scott, what color are his eyes? They're so pretty. So pretty it breaks my brain. Sigh. Who told you about my nonexistent crush Scott?! Who!? How could you ever listen to such blatant lies and slander at my person, Scott! How could you?! Betray your oldest and dearest friend like that? That hurts Scott, like a knife in the back! Was it Liam? Did he spread these lies about me? I'm sure it was! You're believing your first ever made puppy over me? Your very best friend since forever?! I know it was that little shit who told it! He just wants Malia all to himself, I know it. MALIA! That's her name! Thanks Scotty, this is why you're my best bro!"

Stiles cuts the call and flings his phone on the bed happily (not listening to Scott's flabbergasted noises from his monologue). See, he had Malia, a girlfriend, he did not like Derek Mr Man-Pain Hale, point proven. Case close. The end.

He dived under his bed to look for the book with his research while humming away (Simon Curtis's Flesh bugging him until he let it out of his brain), with his body bent in half and the lower half swinging to the tune he was humming. He almost had the book in his hands when he heard muffled moan from behind him, then,

"Stiles, what are you _doing_ under there?" yelled Derek. Stiles squeaked (in the most manliest way possible, yes you can squeak manly, you shut your face!) and hit his head on the underside of his bed.

"OW!" he yelled while trying to push himself backwards but flailed around instead since he couldn't find a grasp on the floor. He flailed for a while until he felt strong hands grip his ankles, and pull. He managed to grab his book (with Super Secret Time Traveling Research, written on the front. Trust him, _no one_ would guess what it's for) before he was yanked backwards from underneath the bed.

Stiles stood up gracefully (re: he flailed around until he was upright and at the same time almost hitting Derek in the face), while staring down at the floor in betrayal over it being so freaking slippery. A light blush dusting his cheeks.

"What's up Derek?" he asked looking up finally at him.

Derek continued staring at him in contemplation and his usual utter angst, man pain and growly face.

"Uh, hi, hello? Derek, use your words, I'm very busy okay. Also if you can, when you leave please also leave a strand of your hair and your shirt? Thanks dude,"

Stiles had stuff to do. Time traveling stuff that was important. VERY important. He did not need Captain Angst blocking him from important life changing research.

"Well I just wanted to say tha- Wait. What?! Stiles! What are you up to? Why do you need my hair and my shirt? I know when you get like this, and it's never good. Explain. Right. Now. I'm not leaving until you do," said Derek, crossing his arms and staring Stiles down with his frowny face.

It was so adorable, Stiles just wanted to coo at him. Oh and _hello_ eyebrows, looked like they had decided to join the party, judging him all over the place (okay confession, Stiles had wanted to create a Tumblr blog dedicated to Derek Hale's Awesomely Awesome Eyebrows, but sadly someone beat him to the punch. He was crushed. Until he found the Derek Hale's Awesomely Awesome Eyebrows Club, which he may or may not have joined, then viciously beat a twelve year old girl at being president of said club because he DESERVED it. CLEARLY. Also, he was the only one to actually SPEAK to the man which lead to the conclusion that he had a relationship with Derek which Stiles may or may not have used to win said presidency. Okay maybe that was an over exaggeration on his part, what with the number of walls he'd been slammed into by Derek and not in the fun way, but they didn't need to know that. Yes Derek's eyebrows were that amazeballs). But back to Derek's suspicious nature.

"Oh my God, Derek. I'm not up to anything okay. In fact I'm appalled at the idea you'd think I'd do anything wrong. Okay so maybe I've been researching how to time travel. And it seems to be a thing. A thing that I can do totally do. I figured you need your mommy because Derek I'm so over you being all plagued by guilt and angsting over everything and ALWAYS getting hurt. So I figured I'd use my pod person magic and go back in time and stop the fire or at least save everyone so you can live happily ever after and be all shooting rainbows and sunshine out of your ass and I'll get you your mom cause, dude you really need a mom hug. I know. And so I need your shirt and hair as and anchor to go back in time to around the time the fire happened. Otherwise I'd get stuck in like, the prehistoric times and I really don't wanna become Stiles-chow for some random dinosaur. Phew, aren't you glad we got that off our chests? I'm glad. So glad. Like one hundred percent glad. There's so much gladness happening all up on here, we gonna have us a glad par-tay! Just so you know I'm doing this because I think you're my friend and friends do nice stuff for each other all the time. Don't listen to a word Scott says. He's a lying liar who lies. Also, whoa, words Derek. So much words. Like whoa who knew, right? Good job buddy. I knew you had it in you," finished Stiles kind of breathless.

"Uh... What"

"Omigod I broke him!"

"You didn't break me, Stiles,"

"Oh thank goodness,"

Derek just rolled his eyes at that and huffed out a breath.

"Just start at the beginning and go from there,"

"But Deeeeerek I don't wanna! You'll make me stoooooooop. I no wanna Derek," whined Stiles pathetically. He only had a short window of time to make Derek forget, so he had to play his cards right. He pulled out the puppy eyes. Derek's eyebrows twitched. Stiles had failed.

"Fine," huffed Stiles, knowing he couldn't push it further anymore

"So I stumbled across time travel in one of Deaton's old books and decided to do some research. I figured it might be just a hoax. But it wasn't. I can do it. So when you got kidnapped, AGAIN, I figured enough was enough, you can't always be sacrificing yourself. You need good things too and possibly your mom. Which was when the idea came to me that I can go back in time and save your family from being burned alive by that psycho. All the literature says I need an anchor so I figured I'd use you. Which is why I need the hair and your shirt,"

Derek had this constipated look on his face, like he sucked on a lemon and smelled something fowl at the same time. Then,

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well ..."

"STILES!"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me. You know what. Is it dangerous? If you don't tell me you can bet your ass I'm gonna be speaking to the Sheriff about how his one and only child is going to put himself in danger yet again after clearly promising not to,"

  
"Gah! Low blow dude, low blow. You just had to mention my dad like that. Why don't you kick me in the balls? It'll hurt less,"

"Cry me a river. And don't call me dude. Now. Tell. Me. Is. It. Dangerous,"

"Okay, okay. It's not dangerous per say. I need to go over my research first cos I first need to make up the spell for it to work. But the only dangerous thing would be it not working cos I didn't believe enough,"

"Fine, I'll help,"

Stiles stared at Derek in shock at his declaration of helping but figured not to say anything because judging by the look on the man's face, he wasn't going to budge on that. Stiles just sighed and made himself comfortable on his bed along with Derek at his side.

  
*________________________________*

A few hours later and Stiles had a spell that he figured would work. Magic always fascinated him. On TV and in books magic always seemed like some difficult thing to do, or that it needed a whole load of pomp and circumstance, but in actuality it just needed the inner magical spark of those who had it, like Stiles, and the utmost belief of it working.

Stiles was sitting crossed legged on his bed, Indian style, and Derek sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Both were in contemplative silence which seemed odd for Stiles, since he always had something to say. Yet in this instance he felt he just wanted to be quiet. Derek's calming presence meant he just wanted peace too. Plus a million thoughts were battling in his brain. Number one being he was about to go back in time and change things. Hopefully for the better.

Derek had already given Stiles the shirt (he went practically brain dead at the sight of such _magnificence_ of Derek Hale's abs on display he was just itching to go on Tumblr and lord it over twinkling) and the strand of hair, so everything was set for the spell.

"Derek," Stiles said softly, but not turning around to look at the man in question. It was night, moonless, so it would be pointless trying to see him in the dark anyways.

"Hmmm?" answered Derek, just as softly.

"Just in case, if anything happens you'll take care of my dad right? Promise me you would? He only has me right now and he wouldn't be.... okay ... if I just disappeared,"

"Nothing would happen to you okay. You'll be fine I know it. I have full belief in you,"

"Thanks Der, but this is important. Promise me,"

Derek sat in silence for a while, Stiles could feel him staring. Something must've clued Derek in on how serious Stiles was,

"I promise Stiles. I'll take care of him,"

"Thank you," Stiles breathed out. relief relaxing his shoulders finally.

He tried to stare around his room but it was too hard to see anything so Stiles just took in a deep breath and centred himself. He knew if even a single doubt entered his mind either nothing would happen or everything would go horribly wrong. Stiles grasped Derek's hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze and felt an answering squeeze in return, Derek probably feeling the seriousness of the situation. Finally he let go and closed his eyes. Stiles began to recite the words of the spell he'd learned, belief ringing through every word and the shirt and strand of hair clutched in his fingers.

_The thing I seek is the thing I hold,_  
_I wish to go to the time of old,_  
_Grant me trust for in the darkness I seek passage,_  
_Give me honour for taking with me a single message,_  
_So shall I come,_  
_A place called home,_  
_For things that be,_  
_A chance to change that was done onto me._

Stiles could feel the spell working, a tingly feeling had started in his fingers. When he looked down, he was starting to become see-though (so cool). So of course that was the time to throw a wrench into the whole thing by staring at Derek's face (which if he wasn't mistaken had a look of awe and fear) because Stiles knew that this was the last chance he'd get to see this Derek again. His Derek. Time travel seemed to be a one way street so chances were he'd never see this Derek again with these memories.

As he began to fade he found the courage to finally say the words he should have a long time ago.

"Hey Derek? No matter what happens, remember that I love you. I think I've always loved you. From the very beginning. Take care of yourself okay. And try not to forget me,"

With that, Stiles faded, everything turned black in Stiles's world until finally even his consciousness faded out of existence fully.

  
*________________________________*

  
The alarm was ringing annoyingly in his ears and all Stiles wanted to do was continue sleeping. He was in the middle of a nice dream involving ice cream and curly fries (obviously not together, you heathens). He grumbled under his breath and snuggled into his pillow trying to hit the alarm clock with his flailing hand.

"STILES! Get up son! Up and at 'em, you got school today," yelled his dad from downstairs.

"Stiles moaned again, wishing he was on holiday still. He rolled off the bed onto the floor with a thud. Then he lifted himself off the floor and stumbled walked across his room to the bathroom almost like a zombie. His bladder was full and just ... ugh. Finally he reached the toilet, seeing out from half slitted eyes, and wow just instant relief. There truly wasn't anything like letting out everything after holding it in after such a long time. Done, he shook himself off and tucked himself back into his PJs then smilingly walked to the sink to wash his hands.

Which was when what his dad had said hit him. If he was going to campus today he'd be in his dorm room away from home, without his dad waking him up. Then he remembered last night and the time travel spell. Did it work? He was finally by the sink so he looked suspiciously at the mirror.

And let out a horrified squeak.

Because staring back at him was his face, just de-aged by a good nine years. He looked about ten years old, he figured because of how boney he looked since at that age he had lost a lot of weight because of a growth spurt. If he remembered correctly this was also the age he had broken his left arm and it was still in its healing stages after the cast was removed.

The door to the bathroom banged opened and in stormed his dad, looking at Stiles checking if he had gotten hurt, and oh my goodness does his dad look _young!_

"You okay kid?"

Stiles was in mid nod when the pain fully hit,

"Holy mother fucking shit on a thorny stick! Dad couldn't you remind me that I BROKE my ARM?!" yelled Stiles, tears pooling in his eyes because he had fallen on his sore hand unknowingly.

"Stiles! Where did you learn such horrible language!" yelled his dad with a mix of horrified and appalled coating his voice and face.

"Well dad, that would be around the time I was fifteen, you remember. Scott and I went through that swearing phase, you know around four years ago? You made me start a swear jar but then I ended up saving like ninety-five dollars in three month, which was awesome but also made me finish my allowance too quickly so I stopped with the swearing unless something HURTS," said Stiles not looking up at his father's confused face. More interested in babying his sore arm.

"Stiles, I hate to break this to you kid, but you're only ten," the Sheriff looking strangely at Stiles.

"Oh ha ha dad, I'm nineteen," answered Stiles exasperatedly finally looking up. And up. To only realise, oops, time travel.

Gah! This was going to be a pickle to explain himself out of.

Just.

Why him?

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So very sorry for a late update. I was really planning on once a week or more but sadly I just couldnt do that cos I had no time. Holidays I tell u. Too much family.   
> Anyways this is a kind of short chapter because I just wanted to show how the Sheriff trusts Stiles. Also wanted to set up how long it is until the fire. The next chapter is gonna be filled with Angst tho so hopefully this is the calm before the storm? I really don't know how long this fic is going to be.
> 
> Hope you guys like this! Thanks for reading n the kudos and bookmarks. U guys are awesome! Happy reading :)

"So let me get this right. You're Stiles, just not ten year old Stiles. You're nineteen and from the future but your consciousness got stuck in your ten year old body because you think that time doesn't allow for two versions of yourself to exist. Also you came back from the future to save the Hale family from burning to the ground in their house because they are werewolves and the werewolf hunters, namely Kate and Gerard Argent, want to kill the Hales because Talia Hale is some sort of goddess alpha werewolf that everyone listens to. But mainly you want to change all this because Talia's middle son Derek survives the fire but is filled with angst and man pain and you thought he needs his mom so you came to make sure he has his mom again not because you have a crush on him no matter what Scott says even though you told Derek you loved him from the start just before you faded into here. Oh and you're magic,"

"Well, when you say it like that it does sound kinda made up,"

"Psht! No kidding!" huffed John, but Stiles could see that his dad had heard him and was processing everything so there was hope.

They were sitting in the Stilinski sitting room, and really, nothing had changed. Well except for that vase that Stiles may have broken when he turned thirteen, oops. Stiles feet barely reached the floor from the couch he was sitting on facing his dad who sat on the recliner with his elbows on his knees, hunched forward, staring at Stiles with his death/truth glare on full blast. Stiles squirmed and almost regretted telling his dad, but then remembered that he couldn't drive here so he needed an adult to help him and the only person he could trust was his dad. And maybe Peter but that was only the last resort because knowing Peter, he'd probably take too much glee in everything.

"Okay I know it sounds crazy, but dad you have to believe me! If I remember correctly Derek is being manipulated by Kate right now into telling her everything about the Hales, not to mention she's breaking the law because she's over twenty-one and he's barely sixteen! Please dad, please. The fire is probably going to be set pretty soon and I can't let that happen again. I know telling you all this is crazy. You probably think I've been watching too much _Charmed_ again but it's all true and she's the only one who will cause so much of problems in the future. Dad, Scott gets bitten and becomes a werewolf! Heck I even die at one point as a sacrifice so that you don't die instead and end up getting possessed by a really bad spirit. I need your help dad. Like seriously. Also I think I need some Adderall, my brain isn't feeling okay,"

His dad wakes up immediately and gets Stiles his meds.

"Okay, okay. I can almost believe you. You didn't even want to take the meds just yesterday and had huge tantrums just to not take it. I guess, I guess I'll believe you, for now. But Stiles I need you to keep me completely updated and not get hurt,"

"Thank you dad!" Stiles gushed jumping up from his seat and rushing to hug his dad. His dad's hugs were always the best.

"Right okay. Come on kid, you got school,"

"But dad! I'm nineteen not ten!"

"Sorry kid, you're ten here so to school you go, I do not want the teachers to call me to complain. I'm now a pillar of the community, the Sheriff, can't have my kid not going to school,"

"Ugh, so unfair!" his dad just laughed at this and Stiles walked upstairs as slow as he could as if he just had his number called and was headed towards purgatory.

  
*________________________________*

Beacon Hills Middle School hadn't changed much. Fifth grade was even more of a bore to Stiles but he plodded through it like a good ten year old that he really wasn't. Scott being the only bright spot in his entire day.

Until he spotted Cora Hale in the cafeteria sitting with a bunch of people that looked similar to her. Probably more Hales, he thought to himself, wow there were a lot of them. So Stiles being a self respecting nineteen year old that wasn't afraid of no middle schoolers nor tiny werewolves, tugged on Scott's sleeve and walked up to that table.

"Dude what are you doing?!" whisper yelled Scott in his ears but Stiles really didn't care. A sort of plan was forming I'm his mind so he was single minded towards his task.   
He plonked his tray on the table and seated himself with Scott next to him.

"What’s up Cora," he said nodding his head towards her.

"Stilinski. To what do we owe the pleasure of you and your sidekick gracing us with your presence?" she asked, voice full of amusement and sarcasm.

Next to Stiles, Scott was busy kicking him under the table while smiling sickenly towards one of the Hales and then staring fixedly at his food on the tray in front of him.

"Well you see, we have this science project, for you know the fair. I'm sure you've been aware of me winning for the two years I took part. This year we have to find partners. So what do you say to you being my partner?"

"Dude you were supposed to be my partner!" yelled Scott from next to him, a betrayed look on his mug.

"Relax Scott, did you forget that we got banned from working together after the bubblegum incident? Yeah buddy, maybe you can pair with Isaac, he's nice,"

Stiles looked back at Cora, knowing he was literally sitting amongst wolves. Cora had a glint in her eyes that could spell trouble for him.

"I see what's in it for me, but the question is, what's in it for you? I know you, Stilinski, you don't do things for no return,"

"True enough, but I want explosives in my project this year. And after last year's labour day celebrations everyone within Beacon Hills knows your, let's call it talent, with explosives. The way I see it, it's a complete win-win for both of us," if Stiles was a TV villan he would be rubbing his chin in glee while petting his white fluffy cat.

Cora looked intrigued and Stiles knew he had her.

"You got yourself a deal Stilinski. To partnerships," she said raising her chocolate milk, Stiles mirroring her and clicked their boxes together. Both took a sip and smiled slyly at each other.

"Okay, now that that's done, get lost Stilinski," said one of the male Hales who shoved at Scott.

"Ask your mom if I can come over soon, sadly I can't offer my place because my dad is usually not home during the day and he'd have a heart attack if I messed with explosives without supervision," he told Cora as he and Scott stood up, picking up their lunch trays at the same time. Cora had an uncomfortable look on her face but agreed, saying she'll let him know tomorrow. After nodding once more, to the table at large, Stiles and Scott left to their own table to finish their lunch in peace. God Stiles was starving! Though the better news was that he had a way into the Hale house, in fact he had access to Derek, but if that failed he'd be able to set up wards in the house to prevent the Argents from trapping the Hales in the fire with no way out. Stiles had to test his magic though. Can't do wards with no magic, but it stood to reason that if he had magic in his nineteen year old body then he'd have magic here too, the only reason he figured out he had magic was because he needed a way to protect himself then. But now he still had the potential and the knowledge of how to use it. Experiments after school!

  
The rest of the day proved uneventful, and finally it was time for the Sheriff to come pick Stiles up. Scott's mom was picking him up today, she had a rare off day, so Stiles trugged all the way to the police car in the parking lot alone. John opened the door, smiling at Stiles, Stiles just rolled his eyes at his dad's amusement.

"So how was school, kid?"

"Ugh being a middle schooler is sooooo tedious dad! I don't know why I have to go through this again!" yelled Stiles dramatically as he threw himself into the car. His dad just laughed at him, the traitor!

"Well, think of it this way," he said while starting the car, "it's going to be child's play for you," deadpanned his dad

"You're a terrible person!"

John just cackled as he drove out of the school gates.

  
*________________________________*

After almost burning the curtain in his bedroom along with his Star Wars poster, Stiles concluded that he still had magic and that he would be able to do the wards. Unfortunately for him tomorrow also meant he had to meet Derek for the first time as mini Stiles. Talk about a panic attack waiting to happen. Who knew exactly how that guy would react, definitely not in the way he knew the grumpy Derek would. It also meant that Stiles had to try to pull Derek away from Kate’s evil clutches.

The million dollar question though was how? How exactly does one take away the attention of a sixteen year old looking to get laid by a twenty-something year old with a lot of experience? And let’s face facts, with what Stiles knew about Kate, all information pointed to the glaringly obvious fact that she used men like she used toilet paper, only to be used when needed to sort out her crap and after flushed away. Yes his opinion on the psychotic woman who set fire to Derek’s family was lower than low, so he figured that even though she scared the crap out of him with her good looks (that just proved that you should never judge a person by how they looked! Ha, vindication!), he could still get on her nerves. Now the only thing he needed was an accomplice.

Scott was an okay accomplice, he helped Stiles with a very many things, but this needed deviousness, and really, Scott with his big heart and happy smile could never be devious like Stiles. This left Stiles in a quandary; he could ask Cora blurting it out to Derek by mistake and Derek becoming obstinate was a chance he was not about to take. His dad was also out of the question, Kate being so devious could mean that the Sheriff could get fired for harassment or some shit she and her evil father could concoct, again not a chance he could take. Ugh if only he was friends with Lydia and Danny in this version of himself, Lydia would totally make up a brilliant plan and Danny would hack into Kate’s phone to track her and make her life miserable.

On second thoughts...

Project get Lydia and Danny (along with Jackson, because where the other two are, that idiot would be too) as friends.

Stiles grinned and set about cleaning up after the burnt curtains praying his father doesn’t ask about the curtain. God only knows what would come out of his dad’s mouth then.

  
*________________________________*

The Sheriff was a busy man one would think that being the sheriff he’d just have to just pitch up at the office and not do much, but he didn’t. Being newly elected meant working his ass of just to show the community that elected him that they made a good decision with him as sheriff serving Beacon Hills and not the other way around. Beacon Hills on its own didn’t exactly inspire a lot of trouble, mainly the odd teenage vandalism and the drunken vagabond. There were times however, that there needed to have the police of Beacon Hills in uproar. John wasn’t an idiot; something weird was up with the Hales, something supernatural what with the wolf howls and the number of bullet shell encasings the officers of Beacon Hills came across in the preserve when the odd person with questionable history got mauled by an animal. So when his ten year old son told him that wondrous story about coming from the future to save the Hales’ from becoming crisps and the middle son from becoming a mass of man pain, John was of course sufficiently suspicious. Knowing his boy since his child was born gave John the advantage from knowing Stiles inside out and his son had the ability to tell tall tales when the need struck him, especially when it meant Stiles could weasel his way out of trouble. This time however, something rung true in his words, obviously John chose not to believe his son came from the future (because that way led to madness that John really didn’t need in his life right now), the words about that Argent woman taking advantage of young Derek Hale rung true. John knew there was bad blood between the Argents and the Hales, it definitely seemed to be stemming from the Argents though, so of course this screamed dodgy to the sheriff.

Kate seemed to be taking advantage of Derek and to his knowledge Gerard Argent’s daughter was over the age of twenty-one, way over, and Derek Hale was almost sixteen. In the Sheriff’s books that spelled illegal. It also meant he had cause to search, just for his own peace of mind. He was going to find proof, and then he was going to meet Talia Hale and tell her everything he knew so that they both could find a solution to this problem.

There was only one problem that John could see in his horizon to this clear cut scheme, Stiles. His son was unpredictable, and knew exactly how to evade John at any turn so he had to find a way to protect his kid. Losing him was unacceptable, the only way he knew to keep Stiles from getting hurt was to actually allow him to help with finding out things about how far the Kate and Derek relationship had moved to.

Hopefully it wasn’t that far and they could pull the kid out before any harm was done to the Hales.

That done, he started to dig. He had gotten lost in his research for a good two hours. What he found, however, left an ugly taste in his mouth and an uneasy feeling in the pit of his belly.

The Argents seemed to leave behind a parade of unexplained deaths behind them. The worse offender being Kate herself. There were only so many unexplained deaths surrounding a person that could actually be accepted, after a while it really seemed suspicious.

Knowing all of this he figured he'd also look into if those areas had wolves around there (which all of them seemed to have), it would explain exactly what that family was up to other than the arms business that they stuck too. And really why would arms dealers be in Beacon Hills? They were a quiet town, no need for heavy artillery so what need are the Argents trying to meet by sending Kate?

All of that screamed suspicious and the Sheriff was beginning to get a very gruesome picture forming in his head. If what Stiles said was true, then according to all the research he had found on werewolves and when the other 'accidents' had happened, then the the target for the Hales would be the next full moon.

Happening in two days.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry for not updating in such a long time! Real life got in the way and it was so stressful. But happy news, I will be updating again tomorrow and hopefully everything will go as planned! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and bookmarks and comments and subscriptions! Its amazing and your support means so much to me.  
> This chapter might have some mistakes, I take full responsibility cos I didnt check it properly and I'm my own beta. Hope its not that bad and if theres any glaringly obvious mistakes i didnt pick up, my deepest apologies and let me know in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading!

Chapter three

 

Contrary to what most people thought, Stiles could sit still for long periods of time when the mood struck. For instance, now was a good example of that.

See, even though Derek had been a main reason for Stiles to come back, what with his sadness and need for his family, Stiles also hadn’t forgotten his pack. Which pack you may ask? Well that is a very good question, since three were dead and one had an insane obsession with scarves while his brother from another mother was running around trying to build himself his own little mini-me pack (Liam being case in point), the rest were to be fixed, that included his girlfriend.

This lead to the obvious reasoning that while in Rome he should do as the Romans do, or in a much more understandable language, Stiles had appointed himself as pack fixer and was now currently stationed in front of the ice rink where Boyd’s little sister, Alicia, was going to be abducted at some time during the day.

Stiles had memorized the important dates of each of his pack mates lives before he could go back, even if it meant he would get erased it would still mean the others would have long successful lives and Stiles was totally okay with that. Today was the day Boyd’s life would change forever and Stiles was about to prevent that from happening. Armed with some spray paint, his can of pepper spray his awesome dad had given him, his trusted baseball bat, and obviously a few snacks and a bottle of juice because people, he was _ten_ he could carry around a juice box _legitimately_ once more!

He’d been there since around nine in the morning, having gotten there as soon as the doors opened to the ice rink. It was now twelve and Stiles needed to pee desperately but he kept it in because Boyd and Alicia had already arrived and he could see them. Stiles inched his way closer and noticed Alicia waving her hands about and Boyd not looking thrilled but allowing his sister to walk up to the cashier alone to wait for him. Boyd had just turned his back to get the food from the cafeteria for them both that was near the ice rink when Stiles noticed something odd, a young dude was staring at Alicia and making his way to her. He had candy in his hands and Stiles’ bullshit radar was pinging, _this asshole thinks he can take her!_ Stiles ran up to where the man was now holding Alicia’s hand with the promise of puppies and leading her out of the rink, she was only six of course she wanted to see the puppies and eat candy, so she quietly followed. Stiles knew better, he pulled out his spray can of pepper spray and ran after them, he was closing in on them and the white van was stationed just in front of them when the unthinkable happened.

The man wasn’t as oblivious as Stiles had thought, neither was he working alone. Stiles figured that out when he woke up in the back of a moving van with a crying Alicia and a man and _woman_ sitting up front. Things were not good and his dad was gonna kill him.

 

*________________*_______________*_________________*____________________*

 

The Sheriff was currently sifting through a minefield of information and trying to figure out how to approach Talia Hale when the call came through. See, the Sheriff wasn’t a completely incompetent father he knew his son would be up to some strange scheme as soon as he laid eyes on him in the morning. Stiles had had that innocent doe-eyed look about him that John just knew spelled trouble. So like any responsible parent whose child had refused to have a babysitter, he had sicced one of his police officers after the boy. Officer Lane hadn’t noticed anything weird on his last check, simply stating that Stiles had gone to the ice rink and was apparently still there. Until a call came through saying that Stiles had gotten himself kidnapped, to say that the Sheriff was pissed would be an understatement. He dropped everything and made his way to the front desk,

“Tara, I called Talia Hale to the station today, if she arrives before I get back tell her to wait for me, if not tell her I’ll come to visit her at her house, it’s really important.”

“Sure, anything I should know about boss?” said Tara looking worried

“Nah, not something that bad,” the Sheriff said brushing off her concern and heading towards the door.

He walked as fast as he could to his cruiser and got in with a slam of the door. Time to save his idiot son once more.

 

*__________________*___________________*____________________*

 

“You both do realise my dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills right?” said Stiles huffily trying to find a way out of the van and at the same time trying to calm the brown eyed beauty in front of him. At six years old Alicia was going to turn out into a beautiful woman one day, he just hoped her brother got to see her growing up. She had big brown doe eyes and skin the colour of coffee crème, she was a tiny thing and if Stiles could take these two at their word, she would sell for a pretty penny. Apparently he had stumbled across a human trafficking syndicate that sold children to anyone who had the cash to buy them. Yes there really where sick people out there.

“Shut up, you little brat. You can stop lying, we know the Sheriff and he ain’t gonna take us in. Us three got an _understanding_ if you know what I mean,” the man laughs and nudges his girlfriend with his shoulder while the lady in question smirks at Stiles and leans over and kisses the man’s scruffy cheek.

They both look really scruffy actually, now that Stiles really pays attention crammed at the corner of the van with his legs in a weird twisted position. They both had a weird Brooklyn-ish accent that Stiles knew seemed to be affected just for him. The man had a cunning look in his eyes and the woman seemed to know her stuff even though they both tried to come across as fools. However, before he could speak again the man seemed to see something in the rear-view mirror and gunned the engine. The whole van jerked and Stiles lost his balance and crashed into Alicia who yelled out in pain. The poor child was traumatized  so Stiles held on to her as tightly as he could as the two in the front swore viciously and drove at a breakneck speed. The lady kept shoot glances back at them, almost as if she didn’t want anything to happen to them. Stiles figured she didn’t want her _produce_ to get black and blue from her boyfriend’s crazy driving. Hopefully this meant that help had come and they were going to be saved. Stiles whispered consoling words in Alicia’s ears and continued to hold her and she clung onto him even though the van kept making them move about and hit into the sides.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was in actuality just minutes of high chased driving, the van came to an abrupt halt and the two from the front seat tried to bolt, Stiles still held onto a clinging Alicia and a while later the back door was wrenched opened.

“DAD!”

 

*__________________*__________________*________________________*

 

Seeing his son sitting huddled with a little girl in his arms made John’s temper rise once more. After catching the two suspects in the most violent manner possible (what? Don’t judge, they took his _son_ ) he opened the door to the van and nearly commit murder, but he held his temper in check after hearing his son’s heartfelt scream of relief. He grasped Stiles and the unknown little girl, who looked suspiciously like one of the Boyds, and pulled them down from the van and into his arms.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you, don’t you ever worry,” John muttered in his son’s hair while both children shook in his arms.

After a final tap to both their backs he pulled away and landed a stern look at Stiles,

“What in the world happen, and how did you two end up here? The truth Stiles!” Stiles just sighed and started to tell his dad the full story, leaving out why he had gone there in the first place, that would probably be needed to be told in private. His dad just sighed and ushered them to the cruiser.

 

After finally leaving a smiling Alicia with her tear-filled family, especially her ecstatic older brother, with the promise of them coming down to the station tomorrow to fill out some paperwork, Stiles and his father drove back towards the station.

“So mind telling me why you were there in the first place son?” Stiles just stared at his dad, thinking the Sheriff was just badassed and could so mindninja. Stiles hoped to be like that one day.

“Well you see in the future, I kinda knew Boyd,”

“Wait Boyd?” John asked in confusion

“Well Vernon but he wanted to be called Boyd, anyways today his sister, Alicia, actually got kidnapped today and Boyd lived with that guilt for a very long time until he died. I mean I know I came here for Derek but the others are important too so of course since I have the chance, I can stop so much horrible things from happening to them.” Stiles ended having finished and being breathless.

“Okay I get that you want to help, but heck kid, if I hadn’t had an officer on the lookout you would’ve been taken forever too!”

“But dad-!”

“No Stiles, it’s dangerous! And you’re only ten! Okay leave that, is there anyone else you think you can save too?”

“Well there’s Isaac,”

“Isaac?”

“Yeah, Isaac Lahey, Coach Lahey’s youngest son,”

“What about him?”

“Well Coach Lahey is like crazy, he abuses him, it starts somewhere when Camden Lahey leaves and it gets worse when he dies. We need to do something about that!”

“Sure kid, I’ll look into it, but you have to promise to stay out of it, I don’t want anything to happen to you again,”

“Okay dad, I promise,”

“Thank you. Now to get through this meeting with Talia Hale,”

“Wait what, dad come on! You were supposed to tell me these things!”

“Yeah but I found things and I have proof, now shut your yap and lets go,” they had finally reached the station and parked. Now to face the wolf that was about to go on a protective rampage if any of the information Stiles had dug up about mama wolves were true.  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Yes, can you believe I'm actually keeping to my promise and updating today? I know this chapter and the past two chapters are really short, but its only because I needed to put each of these different aspects in its own chapter.  
> Also, I know I said six chapters but i think there might be more.  
> Anywho, hope you guys are liking where this story is leading too. I'm having a lot of fun with writing it.  
> Thanks for reading! ^_^

When Stiles first laid eyes on her his breath caught and tears pooled in his eyes. He wanted to run up to her and dive into her arms, for her to protect him from all harm and to just _love_ him like she loved her children.  But he knew he couldn’t simply because she didn’t know him in this reality, so he calmed his heart down as much as he could and continued to observe her. She wasn’t a tall woman, which was strange because the file Stiles had stolen and read from his dad’s office at home said Laura was five foot nine, and yet here stood Talia Hale, and she looked to be only about an inch or so taller than Lydia’s five foot three. And yet she was majestic in her bearing and had an aura of true power. No wonder Peter always spoke of his big sister in awed tones. Stiles could believe that she could turn into a full wolf and that she was a dangerous predator if anyone got on her bad side. He wondered what she would do about Duecalion’s betrayal, but those were thoughts for another time.

Right now she stood in the police station’s waiting room, awaiting the return of the Sheriff with her eyes unerringly pinned on Stiles as he and his father walked into the station. She had a small frown on her features but a small smile grace her red painted lips. Mrs Talia Hale was beautiful, it was no wonder the three children Stiles had seen were so beautiful, genetics such as that was strong in their line, heck just look at Peter. The creeper still had it even though he was in his dotage (Stiles was never going to admit _that_ to the man).

His dad walked calmly up to Mrs Hale, smiling all the while and then reached out and shook her waiting hand.

“Ah, Sheriff, do what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned into your station?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, and Stiles _knew_ those eyebrows, which sent a small pang to his heart. Mrs Hale’s eyes once again found his and frowned his way.

“This is my son, Stiles, and you know Talia that it’s just John, none of these title things,”

“Sure John. Nice to meet you Stiles,” she smiled placidly back, waiting on the Sheriff

“Right, well, come this way Talia, to my office. I have something private to discuss with you. Stiles you can come with,”

“Sure dad,” said Stiles, knowing he really didn’t need permission but being acknowledged helped smooth the way of him having to rely on his dad instead of he doing the leading.

The three of them trudged to the sheriff’s office and walked in. John having closed the door after they went in.

“Anything to drink Talia, coffee, tea?”

“No thanks, John. Let’s get to why you summoned me here,” said Talia with a smile but steel behind her soft voice.

“Right. Okay, so I know what you are,” Stiles faced palmed at that, no wonder they were related. They both had the capacity to talk a lot yet at the same time could be really tactless.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that John,”

“Just wait dad, I’ll explain,” his dad just waved his hand in front of him in a gesture for Stiles to continue.

“Okay, so Mrs Hale, I know this may sound weird but here goes. I’m from the future. I’m nineteen years old there, and in my future there are only four surviving Hales left, one of which you hid and another that’s kinda mental. You all get burned in your house by hunters. Werewolf hunters. And before you freak out and say that you have no idea what I’m talking about, listen to my heart and really get my scent. No lies right? And a hint of magic. That’s because I am magic, and I need to help you because someone that I really care for is hurting and I couldn’t let that happen anymore,” finished Stiles, looking beseechingly up at Mrs Hale, who for her part, looks really pale.

“Before we go into the how and whys, the fire is going to take place on the next full moon,” says the Sheriff seriously

“Wait, the next full moon is tomorrow dad! How did you find out and why didn’t you tell me sooner! Oh my God, oh my God! I didn’t set up the wards yet! I thought I had more time. I thought... I thou-” his breath started to come out in shallow gasps and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was too late, he was going to fail Derek! He shouldn’t have gone to the rink today, he should have bugged Cora to let him come over today. Oh God, the Hales, they were all going to die and it was his fault! HIS FAULT! But he couldn’t be angry at saving Boyd’s little sister, at least one good think came off this trip. Derek though, how was Stiles ever going to face him again?

Stiles vision had gone completely white as he gasped for breath, now blackness was edging his vision and his thoughts weren’t shutting off. He could hear someone screaming at him to breath, but he just couldn’t it was so hard. So, so hard. He had failed, and with that failure had come devastation for Derek. Stiles knew what it felt like to lose his mom, no matter what he did he could never go back and save her from frontotempral dementia, all he wanted was to save Derek’s mom so at least one of them would have a mother’s love, and here he was, a failure once more. With that last thought he faded into the blackness.

 

*________________*____________________*____________________*

 

Talia didn’t know what to think, on one hand the child seemed to be speaking the truth, on the other hand _time travel? Death?_ Those were things that shouldn’t happen especially the burning down the house part. No, if what this child was saying true, Talia was leaving no stone unturned. Her family was going to be safe, it was the blood moon tomorrow, which meant all the werewolves would lose their abilities for the night, that was why the pack was gathering together, they were stronger in numbers even though they were weak , also they needed no excuse for a celebration.

Talia knew hunters were sniffing around her territory, Peter had scouted it out and had kept her in the loop, however they didn’t know who it was. Here were two someones who knew. Her first instinct was to run home and keep everyone safe and appraised of the situation, she completely disregarded the two Stilinskis knowing about them. However, she couldn’t do that, this child, this tiny little boy was gasping out her middle son’s name in agony, she knew Derek, as much as she loved him, he was a mean boy at times and he would never have been around any kid his sister’s age. Being a supernatural herself she knew there were many unexplained things. Time travel could be one of them. Knowing all that, she pushed it all away to help John hold down his son and calm the boy.  

After a while, Stiles (that was his name) regained consciousness, she and the sheriff had remained silent while the boy had been out, an unsaid agreement that they would wait until Stiles would wake up.

“Where? Dad?” Stiles said rubbing his eyes and waking up from the couch he was currently laid out on.

“Oh boy, Stiles, easy there,”

“It’s okay dad,” the boy seemed to remember what had happened and he went even more pale than he already was, then he blushed a deep red. Talia almost burst out laughing at the poor things embarrassment. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. He was simply experiencing human emotion and that was never bad.

 “It’s okay Stiles, don’t feel embarrassed. Now both of you, tell me everything you know,”

“Well it all starts with Kate Argent,” says Stiles slowly

“She seems to be trying to or already have an illegal relationship with your son, and I believe for wrong doings,” says the Sheriff

“Which son,” says Talia a glint in her eyes

“Derek,” Stiles says

“Derek,” John says at the same time.

Both Stilinskis look at Talia, her nostrils flare, her eyebrows are drawn together in a fierce scowl, a snarl erupts, and her eyes go a pure burning alpha red that Stiles had never seen before.

“No one hurts my son,” she snarls.

 _Oh boy,_ thinks Stiles to himself, _mama Alpha Hale has arrived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! SO I know this is another edit, but only for this note actually. See, a few months ago when I joined ao3 it was because my sister thought I should at least give my stories for a test drive and see if other people like it. Well its working so far and you guys seem to like my writing. But then I started to feel bad. My sister also has a passion and I told her if I do what she wants me to do then she should put up her music as well. She just started in the whole EDM genre and she loves it. She makes mashups and her own remixes, and while I know many other people do the same, she's my baby sister and I'll always support her. We started around the same time and she seems happy for me and yet sad that she doesnt have a lot of people viewing her videos on YouTube.  
> And this leads me to the reason for this note. I felt so guilty, so I'm asking YOU kind reader if you could make my baby sister a very happy baby (she's 15) and please just build up her views on YouTube? It would mean so much to her and to me too. (this isnt because i think her music is bad, i love it, but i do know how hard it is to get hits on youtube unless ur super famous or well advertised, you can take this as advertising? i dunno, lol). Her name is Innaviht, you can find her both there and SoundCloud. Just google Innaviht or follow this link for her youtube page: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC51_EuElckfelfo7pa6bFrg  
> thank you!!!!!!!!!! mwah mwah, much love <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> I am so very sorry for taking soooooo long to update. Real life was just so hectic lately. But happily I have a new chapter to add today. Though sadly it's not from the people you guys might actually want to read about.  
> Which leads me to my warnings for this chapter, it's only from the POV of Kate, and well she's a horrible person.  
> This chapter is short as well. But....  
> Happy news! I'm updating again tomorrow. Or maybe later tonight. Depends. I have a chapter done. I'm just fine tuning it.  
> Anyways thank you guys once again.  
> Oh also a poll, people, would u prefer this to have just an epilogue saying that sterek happened or would u guys prefer have this as a preslash sterek and a totally new story for how sterek happens, obviously this would turn into a series. 
> 
> Last thing this isn't beta read so any mistakes are my own, if you see any mistakes point them out to me :D

Contrary to popular belief Kate wasn't as unfeeling as most people portrayed her to be. She could feel, she had a while range of emotion that she felt. But what Kate felt now was utter rage. She knew she had the ability to get things done, using any means necessary. She felt it was a good quality to have, something to take pride in. She was a doer and not a stand back and wait kind of person. That being said Kate knew somewhere someone somehow knew her plans and that made her feel so much of rage she really didn't know how to expel it. It was fairly simple to guess that someone knew after she noticed how the bitch alpha was sniffing around after her. Kate's instincts told her that there was a snitch in her team, and she couldn't condone that. After months of planning with her father all their plans weren't going to fail because of a snitch on their side.

  
When Kate was small and going through hunter training the one thing that kept her going was the fact that one day it would be her extracting revenge on those creatures that hurt so much people. That one day it would be her holding the gun and shooting the bad things instead of her stupid older brother who was a wuss. Her daddy had always told her that she would one day do great things and make him proud. That she was his pride and joy and not her brother. One day she would be the Argent Matriarch and she would lead them all, she would bring honour to the Argent name once more as a feared and respected clan, not this pathetic code upholding, but before doing all those things she needed to do something great so no hunter would question her authority. And here she was on the cusp of that great deed only to be sold out by a snitch. Whoever it was, was going to pay and pay dearly. She wasn't one to back away from blood and gore. In fact in her opinion the more hurt you provided the better punishment it would be. Be it physical or emotional hurt. She was particularly fond of the emotional kind. What better way for people to remember you than causing them abstract fear of loosing everything and everyone they would ever have in their pathetic life? However physical pain would do in a pinch. There really was nothing like witnessing first hand how your enemies suffered while you inflicted pain onto their person. Just the sight of their blood spilling onto her floor like a beautiful red waterfall caused a thrill to shoot through her body every time. But now look what had happened, her father was not going to be happy, and she was dreading telling him.

  
They had planned this whole thing down to the last letter. Finally that entire bunch of abominations were going to be at that house at one go. They would all die in one fell swoop. Kate had been excited. She was going to make a new name for herself by extinguishing these creatures, almost like Hitler. She admired that man. There was a man that stuck to his guns no matter what anyone told him. She wanted to be as great as that, to be remembered by hunters for eons to come, she would rule by being both revered and feared. And if she killed a couple of humans along the way, oh well collateral damage was part of life.  
The absolute best part of the whole plan was that she even had an inside man. Her cute little puppy that was so easy to manipulate it was completely laughable. He was so eager he could barely keep it in his pants and when she asked him questions the poor little puppy told her everything. It almost made her feel sad at how stupid he got just to see her naked. Although, she was a piece of art, so of course he would want her. In fact she'd probably let the mutt live, it'll give her some kicks seeing him broken and bleeding from loosing his 'pack'. He needed to learn that this was real life and it was never easy. People would kick you down and use you and you'd never know until you stopped trusting. She felt it as her duty to teach him that seeing as how he stupidly fell for her.

  
However, her plans were ruined for the moment. Someone was tattling and she needed to clean house. This would not do. Those creatures were wrong and dangerous, her father had taught her, they all needed to be dead. Like her father always said, the only good werewolf was a dead werewolf the code be damned, despite what Chris said. Sometimes she wonders to herself why she even thought he was her hero when she was small, her brother was good for just one thing, and that was making more Argents. If it had been up to her he would be dead after Victoria had given birth to Allison. But alas, her father would destroy her if anything happened to his precious son. Gerard had made Chris into his little soldier, and one didn't kill good help until they backstabbed you or lived passed their shelf life.

  
Anyway, choosing a tactical retreat for now, Kate left Beacon Hills to clean house and to come back in three months time when all the creatures will congregate again like they were civilised for Christmas, and that was when she'd strike, because even though now there were going to be many of the abominations coming, there were going to be plenty more at Christmas, all things considered it wasn't a bad loss for her. She would have more time to plan and even more abominations to kill. It would almost be like giving herself a Christmas present. The only sad thing was letting go of her little puppy, but she already got all the information she needed so it wasn't a bad loss there too, just a loss of her fun. Kate would be prepared once more, and she would have more time to get rid of the snitch. The fact that Christmas also marked the birthday of Derek Hale as well was just the cherry on top of her fully loaded sundae. Her puppy was going to learn a lifelong lesson, and she was going to be the one to teach him that.

  
A sinister grin passed over Kate's features as she drove past the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign on the way out of the small town. Now was the time to plan and regroup. It wouldn't do to show her snitch her whole hand. Kate figured by her leaving Beacon Hills the snitch would be completely oblivious to whatever lay next. It was really perfect that this happened and she couldn't be happier. Humming contently she gunned the engine and sped off, leaving behind the small town that gave her the heebies. ~~  
~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooot! A second chapter uploaded in the same day?! Fear not lovely people, you aren't seeing things, I actually updated again. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support! All your kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions and heck just reading the story is so amazing. Mwah mwah all you amazingly awesome people!
> 
> So in this chapter both Derek and Stiles kind of suffer a lot. I would say I was sorry but I'm really not. How else would we understand the characters if everything was all rainbows and sunshine?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: there's suicidal thoughts and kind of suicide attempts in this chapter. If it's not your cup of tea I suggest you skip the first part of the chapter.   
> The next is a panic attack. I have never experienced one and from what I've read about it I think it's best to hope that i never do, sorry if my description of it was incorrect. I really did try. 
> 
> Lastly this chapter is not beta read, I don't actually have a beta reader. So any mistakes are my own n please point them out to me. 
> 
> Oh almost forgot, don't forget to vote which you would prefer, sterek happening in the epilogue and that would be the end of this story, or would you prefer it being a preslash and sterek happening in another story in a series I'll make? So far I have two votes for the second option! :D

Derek Hale was in denial. He was so far into denial that all he wanted to do was curl up into a very small, very tight ball on his bed and try his best to fade away. Sadly good things like that weren't in his fortune.

Derek always assumed that he was a good person. With good qualities. He never picked on anyone, sure he didn't go out of his way to stop the bullies that he came across but he figured that didn't make him a bad person, he was kind and considerate to his elders and most people really. He always did what was expected of him and he rarely ever spoke to his mom about any of his problems because he didn't want to bother her, she was the alpha and had way more serious issues to deal with than him crying to her all the time.

After the whole Paige incident that most of the pack avoided talking about (which included all of his older siblings too) Derek kind of faded away from everyone and everything. He figured his parents and Peter probably noticed but they were too busy with the upcoming summet to actually pay much attention. After loosing Paige, and really most of his friends and kind of most of his family too (because they barely talked to him, too afraid they might say the wrong thing) Derek really didn't know how to deal with all the pain he had inside himself. He loved his family, he really did, but most of the time he felt forgotten and lost. You really could feel lonely in a room full of people and Derek knew that first hand.

The sleepless nights and loss of control of his wolf were just minor problems that his uncle Peter had helped him with. Peter hadn't really known what else had been wrong. And things really had been wrong for a while there. Derek would go missing for hours on end, saying he was at a friend's house or practising basketball, but in fact he was out in an abandoned building a bit further away from his house and the rest of the town, there Derek Hale had tried to take his own life. Everyday, over and over and over again. He had written so many notes to his family saying he was sorry, that he didn't know what else to do, the pain of living was too strong, that he felt forgotten, that he knew Paige had died and it was his fault but she was dead and he was alive and why didn't anyone just remember him? But no one noticed. No one seemed to care. Derek smiled and laughed and played his part of good son, but no one saw the cuts on his hands from when he tried to die because it always faded, no one noticed the pain he was hiding while acting in front of his family. And shouldn't they know? Shouldn't they realise what was wrong? He was their family too, a part of the pack. Why didn't anyone see? Why didn't anyone care?

It had hurt. It had hurt a lot knowing he had been forgotten in a family that was always supposed to be there for you. Even worse, it was pack who had forgotten. Weren't they always taught that the bonds of pack were stronger than any familial bonds? Through all this he was lost. Drifting around and not feeling anything other than pain, unless in front of his family when he needed to act and feel happy so they wouldn't suspect. He knew he was contradicting himself by wanting them to notice and yet hiding the signs that there was something wrong with him. But in his muddled thoughts he figured that they should know him better, he grew up with all of these people his entire life. Shouldn't they know him inside out by now and suspect something was wrong?

Derek lived like that for days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. Until finally, finally, he had met her. She was older than him, by many years. He knew it was wrong, knew that someone was going to get hurt in the end, most probably him, but all he could think of was that finally, finally, he found someone who saw him. Saw the sad person hiding inside, begging to be found and understood.and saved. She was his light in a life filled with darkness. She held him when he broke apart and she helped him put back the pieces together, even though the pieces no longer fitted in the way it once was. She understood him. She loved him. And he loved her. Totally, irrevocably, and all encompassingly in love with her.

Whatever she had asked, he had told her. Partly because he wanted to give her everything and the only thing she wanted seemed to be information, and partly because he was still angry at his family, so very angry, that he figured whatever prank she was going to pull to teach his family a lesson, that they needed it. They would all be okay after and he would come clean and tell them how much they had hurt him. She was mad at them on his behalf, and he felt flattered that she cared. She was no flittering girl who only knew how to flip her hair and dimple at him stupidly whenever he spoke. No, she was a woman, a warm caring woman that only seemed to want to make him happy and cared for everything he was.

And so he gave up his secret that was drilled into him from a young age to never give up to no non-supernaturals. He told her he was a werewolf. He trusted her completely and she in turn showed him that even though she feared it at first, she loved him nonetheless. It was the best decision he had ever made and her acceptance of him sealed his love for her in marble. Finally he felt as if he could own the world and be the person he always wanted to be with her by his side.

Derek had known when he met her and things progressed that they would have to meet in secret. That no one could know about it until he was old enough too. So every time after he met her he covered himself with body spray that was too strong for the werewolf nose, to dilute her wonderful candyfloss scent.

Kate Argent, his substitute English teacher, was the love of his life. He felt it keenly, so when his mother, his Alpha, summoned him to her soundproofed study he hadn't expected her to tell him that the Kate Argent he knew was in fact from the Argent hunting clan and that she was planning to burn down his house with all his family that was about to return home in it.

It just didn't compute. He figured that the Argent name was kind of common and that she had no relation to the Argents that were werewolf hunters. She had seemed so shocked when he revealed himself to her. So sincere in her love for him. He had thought she was the one. Which caused his first reaction of backing her up. Saying she wasn't who they thought she was. That she was good and kind and loved him. That they were all wrong. Peter had looked at him pityingly and his dad just looked sad. His mom, his Alpha, just looked impassive, saying that Kate was a cruel crazed woman out to kill every werewolf she came across. That was when Talia Hale nailed the last nail in the coffin by showing Derek all the information she had gotten her hands on about Kate. Proving that once more Derek was wrong. Each and every piece of evidence against her felt like something inside of him ripping apart, each photo of the death and destruction she had caused made him feel like throwing up for being the innocently naïve boy that he was for believing her. Even worse, for believing in her and their love. It was all an illusion, a well crafted lie delivered by a cold hearted woman that cares only about destroying lives. It sealed his reasoning that no one could ever love him for him. He spiraled right in front of everyone, no one noticed. He just shook his head and ran out of the house. Ran as fast as he could go, until he reached the abandoned building that was his safe haven.

There he lay, curled into a ball of sadness and self-hate. He had almost caused his whole family to die. Almost lead a killer into their den to burn all those he loved to ashes.

For one shocking moment he thought about wishing it had happened, that he'd have no family that would hurt him anymore, that they deserved it for hurting him so much and forgetting about it. They deserved to suffer just like how he did.

And then everything froze.

Hatred for himself flashed through him like a blazing ball of lightning that caused him to feel both hot and cold at the same time. What a thought to think of, to wish to happen! His family didn't deserve to burn, he did. How could he think suck horrible thoughts? Shame engulfed him and felt like he was drowning. He deserved to die for every bad thought he ever had. He deserved all the pain and guilt he got. Derek knew he was a horrible person, he felt it to his bones. He was worthless, nothing, a waste of space. He didn't even deserve the peace of the eternal rest.

Derek promised himself that no matter what happened in his life, no matter what was going to happen, he wasn't going to take the easy way out. He would live through every ounce of pain delivered to him, he would steadfastly continue with his sham of a life. He would do everything in his power to atone for his horrible and horrifying thoughts. Derek couldn't believe he wished for his little sister to burn too, Cora never had gone anything to him. She loved him unconditionally, and this was how he would repay that love back? By wishing she was dead? No.

He had no problem accepting what his alpha had said. He trusted her fully, more than he had ever trusted anyone, including Kate. He would find a way to help. To find out everything he could about Kate's plans. And he'd bring her down for trying to hurt his family. He didn't care about how she had manipulated him, all he cared about was how she had almost ended his family. His pack. Derek would never forgive her for that. He would never forgive himself.

*________________________________*

The sound of an incessant buzzing brought him out of the deep sleep Stiles had managed to fall into. It was so frustrating that he threw his arms out and tried to stop it but it didn't stop the noise one bit. He blearily opened one eye and lifted himself off of the bed a bit to see what it was, and surprise surprise the sound wasn't coming from his room, but rather, as his full faculties started coming back to him, came from the landline telephone ringing obnoxiously.   
Stiles let out a frustrated whine for having to leave the comfort of his bed, and then heaved himself out of the bed and his room, walking like a zombie to the kitchen, the furthest room from his bedroom, just to get to the ringing phone.   
And of course, like always in life, when he finally reached the phone it stopped ringing.   
"Ugh, come on!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air, deeply aggravated. He was just about to give up and turn around, when the phone started up again.   
"Hello?" he was trying to be pleasant even though he had woken up in the most grumpy way. OK he'd admit it, he was too scared it'd be a call from Mrs McCall and she would scold him for being grumpy.  
"Hey son. Sorry for getting you up so early, but I have news," gah, his dad. He can be grumpy now.   
"Dad, what could possibly be so important that you needed to get me up from my nice warm comfortable bed at this ungodly hour?"  
"It's Kate, she's gone,"  
"What do you mean gone? Gone how dad? Weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Stiles yelled, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to save the Hales then go back to his own time. Kate was changing everything.   
"We were Stiles, but I think someone tipped her off. She gone with the wind son, I think it's over,"  
"No dad, no. It can't be over. That's not how it works. I know how that woman's mind works dad. Its not over. She's probably gone to regroup and get back, we have to be ready dad, " Stiles was lost hyperventilating at the thought that Kate may have caught up with him coming back. If she knows then not only was she going to come back, she would choose a day that more deaths could occur. Another thing that gave away that it wasn't over was that he was still here. If it really was over and he had changed the outcome to good then he would've went back to his own time. He wouldn't be here still because Stiles had asked for a single thing to do, which meant he had a return ticket back no matter the outcome after Kate set her plans in motion and it occurred.   
This wasn't how it goes. Things were changing, but it seemed as if they were changing into a totally new set of variables and Stiles didn't know what to do. If Kate had changed anything then Stiles was flying blind, and his clear cut methods on what to do to prevent the fire would literally be up in smoke now because this entire thing changed. And knowing Kate, if she knows Mrs Hale was watching her then she knows Mrs Hale would get magical help and would try to negate the magic. They were screwed.  
Stiles's breaths were coming faster and faster as he thought, his vision was turning white and he could feel the odd cotton wooly feeling in his head getting worse as his breaths grew shorter and shorter. His chest felt so constricted that it felt like his chest was on fire. He could barely hold the receiver of the phone as he slid down onto the kitchen floor. Stiles could make out the tinny voice of his father coming through but he could barely pay attention with how fast his thoughts raced and how badly it felt not getting any air into his body. His gasping breaths finally came to a shuddering halt when his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted from lack of oxygen.

  
Stiles eyes slowly fluttered opened, he could feel the drool on his chin and the hollow in his chest. It was always a bad time after he fainted from a panic attack. He felt shaky and his breathing sounded a bit irregular to him. He turned his head when he heard a sound in his room. His dad was sitting in his chair looking at him sleeping on his bed with worry and some sadness.

"How you feeling, buddy?"

"I'm ok, Dad, I feel okay," he said softly trying to smile, hoping he was pulling off okay to his dad, but the not changing facial expressions of his dad told Stiles it hadn't worked. God, he was such a shitty kid at any age for worrying his dad like this.

"Look kiddo, I know logically that you are older than ten, that's what you told me. But I just listened to my ten year old son have a panic attack so bad that he stopped breathing until he fainted which caused his breath to come back thank God.

"I had to listen to that on the phone, son. Being miles away from you. I know you can handle everything, and I also know you're probably thinking I'm worrying too much about my grown son, but at any age you are my child still and I love you. That being said, Stiles don't ever scare me like that. Promise me," Stiles drew in a shaky breath and huffed into his dad's shoulder after being pulled into a big hug.

Before Stiles could reply though the Sheriff's cell phone rang. Stiles covered up a smile at seeing that fossil amd tried his best to listen in.

"Talia, how can I help? Uh-huh... Yes... I see... Of course... I'll tell Stiles maybe he'll know... It's no problem... I'll let you know if I know anything," John pocketed his phone after ending the call, one eyebrow raised at Stiles, like he knew Stiles was trying to overhear his conversation to Mrs Hale.   
Stiles tried to act sheepish, but his dad knew him too well, by just lifting his other eyebrow. Ugh what was it with the men in Stiles's life and their eyebrow game? It was totally unfair.

"Okay, find. Tell me dad!" Stiles begged to the Sheriff's huff of slight laughter. Then his features hardened.

"Talia spoke to Derek. It seems... It seems, Stiles, that Derek didn't take it well. He's been pretty to himself lately according to Talia, after she brought to light Kate's true intentions he fled. They are all trying to find him but no one can. It seems he's been gone for hours and since Kate had left today sometime after Derek disappeared Talia is afraid she may have taken him," Stiles eyes seemed to grow bigger and bigger in his head, he could feel it, his breaths were coming shorter too. Derek couldn't have been kidnapped by that psychopath. He just couldn't. Stiles refused to have a second panic attack in as many hours so he did his best to get his breath back in order. He also couldn't believe that Derek was taken, he had to be somewhere in Beacon Hills.

"Did they try the cellar at the Nematon? The preserve?" He asked his dad, thoughts racing.

"Talia said those where the first places she checked. His scent seemed have vanished in the old industrial area, then after that its just gone,"

Stiles thoughts came to a stuttering stop. Could it be possible? No, why? It's too easy. Too ridiculous. Years later and he buys the same place? Coincidence?

"Dad I know this may sound strange, but do you think you could drive me to one of the places there and then stay outside? I have a hunch on where he could be, first let me check it out before you tell the Hales?"

"Okay, I- You know what? You have a hunch I'm okay with that. I'll take you. But Stiles you have to promise me you'll be safe. Also just a FYI, if you think you going in there yourself you are out of your mind. You may be mentally nineteen year old Stiles but you are in your ten year old body and life. I will be behind you until I check everything is clear and no harm will come to you. Is that clear?" his dad had his stubborn look on and Stiles knew he was out voted.

"It's clear dad, and I promise I'll be careful and safe,"

"Fine let's go,"

Stiles quickly jumped off the bed, then regretted that decision when his head felt funky. He threw his arms out go his dad steadying him.

"Easy there buddy,"

"It's okay, I got it. I'm okay dad," his dad nodded then let go off his arms and left the room. They agreed to meet down at the door in ten minutes. Stiles quickly changed into better clothes and then hurried down.

The drive was in relative silence. Both Stilinski's too into their own thoughts. Finally they arrived at the abandoned area and Stiles directed his dad to the building they needed to check. Stiles praying all the while that Derek was there because if he was taken Stiles didn't know what he would do. Probably go after Kate himself and flatten everything in his way.

After taking a deep breath Stiles exited the car and joined his dad by the entrance of the old dilapidated building. It was barely standing, crumbling all over, the front door hanging off its hinges with practically every inch of if spray painted on. The building was vandalised and Stiles couldn't get over how different it looked to the one in his time. Derek had really worked on it. Which didn't surprise Stiles in the least considering how anal retentive the man was with putting all his precious books back in its correct places when Stiles borrowed one.

Both Stilinski's walked into the dark building slowly, too afraid of what might pop out of the darkness. It was twilight at the moment but inside here it didn't look like it, just really dark and a great set up for a thriller movie. Stiles loved thrillers, but he really didn't want to star in one.

A rat ran past Stiles and he almost jumped high after letting out a high pitched squick. The Sheriff just looked at him in amusement and Stiles couldn't resist rolling his eyes at his dad for laughing at him in a moment such as that. That rat could've been carrying the plague and if it bit him he'd be the carrier for a new mass genocide by rats! Okay so he should probably stop watching that TV series Zoo.

They climbed the stairs slowly because the wood seemed to be too flimsy and about to collapse at any moment. Finally Stiles and his father made it to the storey that Stiles knew by heart how to get to. He silently padded to the doorway that had no door and made his way in.

By the big floor to ceiling windows Stiles saw a figure that cause his heart to stutter in his chest in heartbreak and relief. Relief for finding Derek and heartbreak for seeing big, strong, stoic Derek Hale in a tight ball on the floor slowly rocking himself and sobbing into his chest.

Stiles looked back at his dad and an understanding passed through them that the Sheriff would stand by the door and Stiles would go to Derek.

Nodding to his dad, Stiles turned back to Derek and made his way to the man who was now a boy not five feet in front of him now. When he finally reached Derek he slowly kneeled on the floor and stretched his hand out to touch Derek's back. Derek stopped rocking immediately and moved so fast grabbing Stiles's wrist in the process. Stiles not even caring let it happen and lifted his left hand up to touch the soft cheek that once had stubble. Tears pooled in Stiles eyes at finally seeing him, and hurting for the fact that he was hurting.

"Derek," he gasped

"Who... who are you?" was the quiet, confused reply.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's update time. Finally. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. The tags did say light Angst so there isn't much of it. Apologies.  
> Any hoo I'm so sorry for leaving the last chapter at a cliffhanger, if you hated me for that u gonna hate me for this chapter too since it has a cliffhanger, tho not a very bad one.  
> Hope you all are liking the story so far. 
> 
> So the last time asked for a vote to see if you wanted this to become a series or just one story n have sterek in the epilogue only. It's seems like that you would prefer a series, so a series it shall be. Tho it's early times yet for this story. Sadly it's kinda getting away from me so I envision a few more chapters in this fic. 
> 
> Also thank you all you amazing people! For all the hits, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It's amazing and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling when I see it all. 
> 
> Thanks again! ^_^

Stiles knew as soon as he touched Derek's face that he was being overdramatic. He especially realised it when his dad cleared his throat rather loudly and very expectedly. The man was probably freaked out that his ten year old was busy crying over some sixteen year old dude that had epic eyebrow game. Dad was either thinking Stiles could really choose them or that he was about to smash his face into Derek's, both options were valid.

Which was why Stiles went the opposite of expectation and pulled his hands backwards. Practically swinging to the floor, but he got saved... by Derek's arms, which he was trying to get away from. Gah. Oh well, it was comfy here. A second later Stiles's moved away gently and then decided on the bright idea to lay it into Mr Man-Pain while he paced his way around the loft. Sadly he also conveniently forgot that this was young Derek not his Derek.

"Dude! What the ever loving hell? Don't you do that shit again! Don't you realise how worried everyone was? Huh, don't you? Your mother is busy freaking out that her son was hit upside the head and is now lying in the trunk of that bitch's car-"

"Stiles! Language!"

"Sorry Pops, but this douchebag doesn't understand how important he is! That woman could've taken you and where would we all be asswipe?"

"Language!"

"Sorry Pops. She could have taken you and used you as leverage! Or the very least have made you into her mindless puppet,"

At this point Derek was looking decidingly green, and probably regretting all of his life choices. But boohoo too bad, so sad, this was his life now and he needed a kick on the behind to get him moving in the right direction. Wallowing wasn't going to help anyone. At least that's what Stiles felt.

"Dude, I know you was in like serious _like_ with the woman, and it's hard to overcome that because she was crazy as all get out but the lady was smoking, probably smoking some crazy drugs too but you get my point. Any teenage boy with an enhanced werewolf labido such as yours, no dad don't ask were I got that info from but you can blame it all on Scott and his over sharing tendencies, the point being of course you would've hit that. And now you found out the lady you were banging in secret is also trying to torch your family into barbeque Hales, so yeah whoa bad touch lady turned into pyro lady, but dude it was predictable since she was a pedo on top of everything. But you can't run away when things get tough and you can't blame yourself, she was an adult who knew how to manipulate you, she chose to do that not you, so it's not your fault. I do not accept that and neither should you. You stay and fight, and I promise Derek with every breath in my body I will stay with you and protect your ass,"

"STILES!"

"Geez Pops, sometimes there comes a time in a man's life when a little cussing is needed. I'm a man, ergo I felt this situation called for some old fashioned cussing," Stiles could see his dad rolling his eyes at him, it wasn't a good vantage point though because Stiles's nose was up in the air and he felt just in his answer. He was a _man,_ so there.  
Before the Sheriff could respond though they both stopped in shock and turned identical incredulous looks at Derek, who began laughing hysterically at the both of them, the twin looks made him laugh even more, practically rolling on the floor. Stiles knew this was just Derek's way of letting out the exhaustion after all the fuss.

Both Stilinskis left Derek to laugh everything out of his system and if they glimpsed a few tears pushing their way out of his eyes, they conveniently turned a blind eye. Finally the hysterically desperate laughter died off to small hiccoughs which finally turned into snoring because of all the crying that may or may not have happened. Stiles refused to emotionally shame Derek, the dude needed an output for all that repressed emotions.

"Really Stiles's, how on earth are we going to get him out of here?" asked his dad exasperatedly.

"Well, maybe we should carry him out?" said Stiles with a shrug and a sheepish look on his face.

Dad just huffed and rolled his eyes, again. Stiles was really getting tired of that. He was epically awesome he don't need no peoples rolling their eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we, uh, okay Pops, you lift that side I'll lift this side and ta-da! We'll be out in no time," he smiled smacking his palms together, he liked his idea, clearly he was a tactical _master._

"Uh kid, don't wanna burst your bubble there but I you do realise you are _ten,_ right? And like probably by Derek's waist at most what with this kid built like a freaking tree next to your scrawny self. So unless you wanna end up walking like a burst tire of a car going sideways and then rolling until a big crash, I suggest you scrap that idea. Like you always say to my jokes, fail!"

Ladies and gentlemen, his dad.

"Thanks dad, thanks for that awesome vote of confidence. And just so we clear, I don't see you using that brain if yours making a plan," as soon as he said that the door flung sideways and in poured Talia and Eric, Derek's parents - the rhyming thing, what was up with _that?_

"My son!" yelled Talia dramatically flinging herself into her husband's arms with flare shedding delicate tears streaming down her cheeks, her husband catching her and manly tearing up while walking with his millions of muscles towards an unconscious Derek. Man, when Stiles grew up again he wanted to be just like her! Now he knows where Peter got the drama from and where Derek got the muscles. Stiles randomly thought if this version of Derek would now develope all those manly muscles without the loss of his family. He better not slack off or Stiles would murder him. As it was he was going into withdrawal with looking at the ultimate man perfection of Derek Hale, to loose that from ever happening Stiles would be heartbroken. He'd also find a way to blackmail this Derek into it. What? Clearly Stiles cared about the man's physical fitness, he didn't want Derek to get like sick from no exercise and besides it was for the well-being of Derek, people needed exercise in their lives so Derek needed exercise too, no one wanted atrophied muscles.

Dad elbowed him from his daydreams, all the while smirking at him with an evil, evil glint in his eyes.

"My plan, oh and guess what kid? It actually worked cos werewolf strength,"

"You are a mean mean man. Why can't I remember this about you from my old timeline?"

"Probably because you were too busy chasing after werewolves and not telling me anything," Gah! Hit a man where it hurts most.

"Point," he replies. Dad - one thousand, Stiles - zero.

*________________________________*

"Just to put this out there, there has been too much feelings being felt today. Like whoa, feelings central. I'm all for sharing is caring but dad, really today there has been too much sharing. I'm getting an allergic reaction to it. Let's not go to the Hale house today. I'm so over all the feels,"

"Kid I love you, and usually I would so listen to that long winded explanation, but we've been summoned by the supernatural authority in this town. Since I am the official authority, what would being the sheriff, it's my duty to find out everything. Also something tells me you are hiding something,"

"Ha, what- who me? I'm not hiding anything. Not a single thing. Nope, no ways,"

"Uh-huh," says his dad sounding suspicious

"That didn't sound suspicious at _all_ Stiles. Don't tell me now though because I know you not ready yet. But soon tell me, okay son? I'm always here for you. Now please sit back properly in your seat,"

The drive to the Hale house was done in silence, comfortable silence. Both father and son seemed to be in deep thought and neither wanted to disturb the calm before the storm they both felt approaching as they neared the house in the preserve.

The rumours went that the Hales were an eccentric lot that liked the space the preserve gave them. Them owning most of the land in Beacon Hills made their choice of home weird, the fact that they usually lived together, practically most of the Hales under the same roof, was even more weird. But the community forgot their weirdness because of the many jobs the Hales created in town. They were a well respected name in town, and strangely enough all the Hales were treated as royalty when they graced the people if Beacon Hills with their presence. It was an odd mix of love, fear, and awe that circles most if not all of the Hales, and if you listened closely to the rumours you would hear that the family had been around for ages and were all beautiful, the very brave said they bargained with the devil for having everything. The newest generation if Hales practically fueled all the teens in Beacon Hills High's fantasies in some form or other and all the Hales knew it. They ruled every school they were in, but mostly because they were so nice about everything no one even thought about holding a grudge.

Stiles had forgotten how it had been before the Hales had died, but now slowly everything was returning and he was not sure how to feel about Derek now that he remembered how selfish and spoiled Derek had been before the fire. Even Stiles in middle school had heard about the greatness that was the captain of the high school basketball team, Derek Hale, and his almost as great ego.  
Thinking about all that made him feel queazy, but he could just see it now, if the Derek he knew in the beginning was cold and unfeeling because of the emotional trauma, then this Derek who probably won't experience all that, would end up spoiled and not _his_ Derek. Not _Stiles's_ Derek. And Stiles really didn't know how he felt about that.

They were pulling up into the Hales drive when Stiles pulled out of his thoughts.

"Stick to the truth kid, you came here to change your future, so tell them everything then see how things play out. You know they were good people so yeah. That being said I trust you Stiles, if you don't feel like sharing everything then don't, I won't question you because in this you know best. Just be careful ok,"

"I'll be careful dad. Don't worry I've had dealings with worse,"

"If you think that doesn't worry me, you are sadly mistaken,"

On that last note they both took deep breaths and got out of the car. Who knew what was awaiting them, but Stiles knew whatever was to come things were finally changing. Changing for the _better_ and that's all he really cared about.

Walking towards the the door to the beautiful Hale house in its original condition, Stiles could feel years of stress and baggage finally falling off of his shoulders. Finally the adults were going to take care of everything and not everything rested on his shoulders after he landed here. Finally he could feel like him and he didn't need to worry so much. It was a freeing feeling and Stiles relished it.

At the same time he also felt a curious feeling flow through him, almost like a hello, Stiles gasped silently knowing it was the land the house sat on reacting to his magic. Not knowing what to do, Stiles gave a slight push with his magic and received the happiness of his response back at him. It seemed a while since someone with his power walked on these lands and it was happy. Deaton, being the pack's emissary, wouldn't have been able to do this since his magic worked different from Stiles's and wasn't as vast as Stiles's. The land needed someone strong to have held on to it but there had been no one other than Talia and she couldn't really do the stuff he could. No wonder in his time the land was so unstable and all weird things had happened. It was slowly becoming corrupted. Thoughts were swirling through his mind but he couldn't pay much attention to it yet. He needed to get through now first.

With a final glance looking around him and his dad doing the same, they reached the door. It swung opened with a young Peter Hale standing in front of them. He motioned for them to come in and closed the door again, without a word knowing they would follow, he walked towards a roo that looked to be the den.

Things were going to change. _Finally._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr now!!!!! I don't actually know how to use it fully yet, but it's awesome so far. Anyhoo this is me 5tar-f13ld5  
> I know weird name, but I couldn't think of any other. So if u have any suggestions or just wanna say hi there n be my friend, u can find me there!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm so super sorry for taking 7 months to update this. Im going to try to update my stories slowly everyday. Yesterday I updated the yum yum universe and today is this story. Hopefully I keep going at this pace and can add a chapter to another of my unfinished stories. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the support showed in this story. Omg I was so shocked and happy! Hope I can hit 500 kudus here! 
> 
> This chapter is not that big sadly. But it needed to be here cos it's going in a very odd direction that I hadn't exactly anticipated. Let me know what you think of this extra plot. Tho Kate will be dealt with. Trust me. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and sticking with this story u loyal ppl. ^_^

The room itself was rather big, a few couches scattered about in a dark green with huge windows circled by windows seats. The curtains were a crisp cream that seemed to suit the room with bright swatches of red throws over the top of two couches. A huge cabinet showcasing the Hales bone china that Stiles was sure hadn't been used for a generation or the very least since the last Hale to have gotten married.

People littered around the room, Stiles recognised Peter obviously, Mr and Mrs Hale, Derek and a very young Laura who looked really different from the last time Stiles saw her (what with her being dead and all). There was also surprisingly Deaton there as well who had the same stoic expression as usual. Plus a few more that Stiles didn't know but who had probably died in the fire.

Seeing a young less psycho Peter was kind of doing a number on Stiles psyche as he sat on the comfortable couch they were shown to once inside the Hale compound. Well he wouldn't say compound because it actually looked like a really comfortable lived in home except for every wolf above fifteen standing around them and glaring. Derek seemed to have gotten in touch with the ghost of his older self what with staring at Stiles as if Stiles had done some awful thing to him. Which was so wrong since Stiles only _helped._ Jeez.

"So..." Stiles slowly said trying to start things going. This sitting in glaring 'comfort' was only allowing for Stiles's mind to go a wondering. Sadly all that got was a subvocal growl by practically every wolf in the room making it in stereo and his dad and Deaton looking at him like he had a death wish for speaking before any of the elders. For the record Stiles was nineteen stuck in his ten year old body. He was a manly man to ever have manned. Just so everyone was clear. Which meant he could talk first because not only was he a man but he was also a very good mage. A fantastic mage. So there.

"You do not belong here," said Deaton looking at Stiles as if he was a really complex equation.

 _"Excuse_ me?" asked dad incredulously. Stiles could see the steam almost about to pour out of dad's ears any second and it was going to be awesome.

"I mean no offence Mr Stilinski, I just wish for the younger Stilinski to explain," said Deaton in a very placating manner. Dad seemed to have settled down for a bit but Stiles knew just one wrong thing said and dad would bring down the house in a rain of bullets and pain.

Stiles just breathed quietly for a bit as everyone in the room looked at him sceptically. He had to thread carefully here but knowing that Talia knew most of it helped a bit. Things were certainly not going to be the same again. Stiles felt this odd type of pushing sensation as if something, instinct maybe, was telling him to tell his whole story. From going out in the woods to find a dead body, Laura's body. To the pixies and Derek getting kidnapped again being all self sacrificing. It needed to be said and Stiles felt an odd sort of urgency pushing in his gut to tell all of the people in the room everything he remembered. It was weird yet oddly calming, as if knowing everything was going to be out in the opened and someone was fixing it calmed him enough to start. He looked at the one person in the room that trusted above everyone else in the eyes and started. His dad smiled encouragimgly back at him and that helped too.

"Well, I'm from the future," and then proceeded to tell them everything including Peter going crazy. It needed to be stressed that bit. No way was Stiles going to live with a psychotic Peter hanging over his shoulder.

*___________________*

"And so we managed to get rid one of Derek's psycho girl friends again, dude in this timeline I'm approving every partner in your life before you're allowed to date them, and then a whole bunch of other stuff happened which led to the pixie thing and Derek needing his mom's hug.

"Ha. I feel less stressed already. Dang should've done this word vomit thing a lot earlier you know?"

Two hours later, when the whole story was done Stiles finally breathed in a good deep cleansing breath. This was what he had come here to fix. Now he just had to see it through that it had gotten fixed right. There was only one thing he had left out, one thing his father and Mrs Hale knew that no one else did. And he was going to keep it that way. Derek deserved every good thing in this new life that Stiles got for them. He had gotten his mom once more along with the rest of his family. He certainly didn't need a spastic kid claiming undying love for him in this new reality. So Stiles didn't say a word of that. They would all go forth and help those that can be helped and Stiles would slowly forget. He knew something was going to happen to him. As the story of what happened to them in his real timeline unfolded Stiles had started feeling a sense of dread. A sense that soon something was going to happen. What though, he had no clue.

"What you're saying is beyond... beyond imagination. Yet, most if not all of the circumstances surrounding you is true. I doubt the wolves could hear any lie," said Deaton looking for once ruffled.

Stiles was happy about that but it was also beginning to feel hot. Really hot. Especially since everyone in the room had erupted in a shouting match with each other. What exactly about though Stiles had no idea.

"You cannot seriously be telling me I end up psychotic! I would never kill my niece, especially not Laura!" yelled Peter in outrage

"Well baby brother, did tell you not to bang that predator," said Laura to a shocked Derek

"We all _burn_ in a _fire!_ What type of asshole death is that?! Fate if you can hear me, I better be getting a much more dramatic death this time around, not as collateral damage to my nephew's breakup!" yelled one of Derek's unknown aunts.

"My baby! My poor poor baby, had to put up with so _much!_ And of _course_ you need a hug, here let me give my poor baby a hug. Move out of my way Sally, can't you see I'm trying to get to my _child?"_ yelled a red eyed Talia practically flinging herself onto Derek hugging him close to her chest. Stiles could almost _hear_ the eyeroll coming from Laura and Peter.

"My gods," muttered a stressed out sheriff. Yeah Stiles could totally relate. There was so much happening that he could barely process it all himself.

He tried to open his mouth and talk, because of there was one thing Stiles was good at it was talking, but he could get nothing out. There was a loud buzzing in his ears and the heat from before just kept increasing. It felt awful. Like being burned from the insides. Stiles lifted his hands up to his line of sight trying to see if he was actually on fire, what he saw there made him yell in horror and his eyes to roll back into his head. He was out cold before anyone could catch him. His hands bubbling with blisters as if he had actually gotten burned by a fire.

*___________________________*

Derek knew who he was, he even knew what he was. What he didn't know was this silly kid who had randomly come into his life. He knew of the Sheriff, of course he knew, he'd be an idiot if he didn't especially with a town the size of the one they lived in. Derek even knew the man had a son and his wife had died not that long ago. He was a teenager more interested in his own life but he did know these things.

This kid though. This kid, _Stiles,_ who claims he's from the future spouting nonsense about Kate (though he believes that what with his mother confirming that and his lack of judgement but that's a problem for later), then tracking him down and comforting him when he really needed it (and if Derek was really thinking rationally he would think this kid is from the future since no one else knew about the abandoned building), then railing at Derek like he knew him like he had the right too. It was all crap.

Yet something inside Derek stopped him from calling the kid a freak and just ignoring him. If what Stiles had said during his story time was true then he and Stiles were friends in this alternate reality, this kid who was crazy and talked too much and cared too much had already lived through a nightmare. So Derek decided he'd listen to the kid. Befriend him.

He figured he'd be a pseudo big brother to him and help him protect himself. And really, he needed to get more information out of the kid on those awful ex girlfriends of his. God was his taste in woman bad. Maybe he should take a page out of his cousin Rafe's page and start batting for his own team. Maybe the kid would grow into his big hands and feet and sweet face and... Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the train right there. The _child_ was _ten._ Jesus. He was no pedophile. His brain sometimes. _Ew._

Derek prepared most of his speech to Stiles thanking him for helping his family and him. He also needed to apologise for the death glares from earlier. He was so going to do that now.

Until the kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted to the back of the couch.

His wolf went ballistic at that.

Derek had shoved his mother, the _Alpha,_ off of him and pushed his way to the boy. Gently checking if he was okay. Stiles pulse and heart rate seemed normal if a bit elevated but nothing else seemed to be wrong he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. Derek whined low in his throat and snarled at Peter when he got too close remembering how Stiles had said Peter was psycho and almost bad touched him, Derek was sure the Sheriff and Peter were going to have words even though those events wouldn't ever be happening. Then he heard Deaton saying softly,

"It seems young Stiles is paying the price of passage. If what he says is true and the spell he used to come back with his magic was the one he said then I'm afraid... I'm afraid this is the beginning of the end for him. What I mean is, the nineteen year old Stiles is going to fade, the one that was displaced from his body may return,"

"What do you mean _may_ return?" yelled the Sheriff from his position opposite Derek.

"Just that Sheriff. He may not return too. Fate is a tricky thing. I need to do some research in this, but from my understanding I think that you all would have to earn him returning. He brought you the message. Saved all of you in this house, he was the messenger for Fate herself. He had proved himself to Her for Her to allow him passage. Make no mistake, that spell he used shouldn't have been as easy as he said it was. Which means Fate led him here. He earned her gift. Now it seems we need to earn the gift of him,"

Everyone started to yell once more. Too afraid of loosing the boy that none of them had a chance to meet yet. Chaos ensued yet still there was no opening of Stiles's eyes.

In the midst of all the shouting and fits of suggestions Derek lay his head on the boy who saved his family's lives. Forehead to forehead. Confusion and horror making its way into Derek's chest. The only thought ringing in his head was _how._ How were they ever going to be able to earn the life of the one who had managed to give them all back their own lives. Especially since either way this Stiles was going to stop existing. Another version of himself taking his place. How was Derek going to handle these things?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Updated! And also ended. U guys chose series. So that's what it's gonna be. I figured it was best to end it here and start up in a new story following this one. I figure there's about 3 more stories to add to this series before it's completely done. Also don't hate me for leaving it like that! I shall put up the next story in this series somewhere in this week. 
> 
> Take care guys and thanks so much for the love. Will finish this soon. The series. Sorry shiftynit for it not being completed yet. 
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks, comments and subscriptions. U guys are amazing. Sorry for not replying to msgs. If urs isn't replied too I'm so sorry I will soon it's just been so super hectic lately that I barely have time but know I appreciate every single one of ur comments!

The fact of the matter was that as of right now, Stiles was in a coma. No matter what Dr. Deaton had done, no matter how hard John had begged, and no matter how hard everyone had yelled, Stiles did not wake up.

Mrs Hale had proposed to put her claws into Stiles’ neck to check his memories to see if there was something there they could use to wake him up, John had been sceptical at first but then acquiesced, thinking maybe, just maybe his little boy would finally wake up. Talia had tried, but had been flung back from Stiles’ person after just gently scraping his neck with her claws. It seemed Stiles’ spark wasn’t allowing anything near him that it thought was a threat.

Which ended up in a whole new debate on now that Stiles was not about to wake up anytime soon, what were they to do with him. Take him to the hospital, or keep him at the Hale house because _of course_ John couldn’t take care of his own son. To say he was furious would be an understatement.

And where, you may ask, was young Mr Derek Hale for whom Stiles risked his entire life to come back for? Well he was currently sprawled across his son like a giant blanket. It made John uncomfortable, that this sixteen year old boy was lying across his ten year old son looking mournfully at his son’s face as if the end of the world had just occurred. It seemed like everyone else were equally as shocked at this new turn of events and how Derek was just laying there. Talia had tried to get closer to Stiles after the failed memory tap, but even before Stiles’ own spark could attack, Derek himself lifted his head and gave his mother a supernaturally blue-eyed glare slash growl almost lifting his whole body gearing for attack! To say Talia was surprised would be incorrect. What she was, was amazed if that look on her face was anything to go from.

“Well, it seems Derek has finally snapped,” said an un-amused Mr Hale, Talia’s husband.

“Dad, I think that was one of your understatement moments,” complained a smiling Laura, even though there was a strain around her eyes similar to that of everyone in the room, who now consisted of just John, Talia, Peter, Laura, Mr Hale (John really needed to remember the man’s name), Derek who should have left but refused to budge off of Stiles prone body (that had been a nightmare which included a bit of claws and spilled blood, Peter’s spilled blood), Dr Deaton and finally Stiles himself, everyone else were sent out of the room so that there would be less chaos and so the children would stop freaking out.

“It seems, Sheriff, that Stiles is not going to wake up any time soon. His Spark seems to be keeping him in good health for now. I will leave to go find out more information and get some equipment set up so that Stiles can have some sort of nourishment, even if it’s just saline. It’s best we keep him here at the Hale house, not only is he the safest here because I did revamp my wards and it seems that young Stiles had set some up as well, he would also have many people taking care of him not to mention Derek. Not only that, we have no idea how Stiles will respond to medical treatment, and for how long he will be unconscious. It would be too dangerous to put him in a hospital,”

“I have to agree with Alan, Sheriff, it’s for the best Stiles stays here, you have free reign on coming and going as you please from our home Sheriff, just please let us take care of the boy who saved our lives,” said Talia, looking pleadingly at John. John knew the stakes and that this world had things in it that he didn’t really understand nor did he care to understand it. What he did care about was his son, and here were people looking at him to allow them to care for his child and love him just as much as he did. What was John supposed to do?

Accept.

Which was what he did, even though he had major reservations about the whole thing, he accepted.

#___________________________#

Derek knew he was being silly, who in their right mind would challenge their mother over a ten year old boy that was neither his best friend nor his own child, let alone challenge an alpha werewolf over the very same boy? No one, that’s who would challenge Talia Hale over something that silly, yet there Derek lay poised over Stiles comatose body willing to fight to the death over the boy with his mom, whom Stiles had come back specifically to keep alive for Derek. It made no sense.

“Derek Silas Hale, you will remove yourself off of Stiles’ person this instant! We need to take him to his room baby boy, come on listen to Mama, who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy? Is it my baby Dere-”

“Grrr..” Derek let out a fierce growl and swatted at his mother with his claws kind of like a big cat instead of the werewolf he actually was. He’d probably be mortified when he regained his senses, right now his wolf was clambering at the surface of his skin screaming out protect! Protect! **PROTECT**! It was kind of difficult for rational thought to occur let alone anyone to actually touch what his wolf considered his alone. In the back of Derek’s mind where his consciousness actually got pushed into, he was really weirded out. Here was his wolf going ballistic over a kid he barely knew, while he lay sprawled over said kid and in probably any other situation caused a pack revolt, ending with him getting his ass handed to him for challenging his alpha, because that was what he did. Not challenge his mom, he challenged his Alpha. His consciousness was doing a figurative face-palm. Laura and Peter were probably looking on in absolute glee imagining the teasing that would happen. And you know that was the weirdest thing, Laura and Peter were practically the same person, how did he even get the willpower to murder his own clone? That was really something to ponder. Oh well something to think about later. Much later, say when he finally got control of his own damn body!

One minute Derek was growling at everyone that even looked at Stiles and the next he was out cold. Seemed like Dr Deaton had one more thing to do before he left. To knock Derek out cold.

Sadly when he woke back up again Stiles was still out cold but this time lying in Derek’s own bed next to Derek. Even sadder was the fact that every day they waited for information on how to get Stiles back, and every day there seemed to be nothing. Deaton kept coming to dead ends and every person he asked seemed to have no further information on how to help young Stiles. Derek had gotten more and more desperate, until finally having had enough, his family along with the Sheriff had staged an intervention, it had been three months, Stiles had still not woken up, it seemed that it would take a while and there was still the Argent danger to look out for especially since Christopher Argent and his wife and child moved back to Beacon Hills six years earlier than that of the nineteen year old Stiles’ timeline. It was worrying and everyone needed to be at their best including Derek especially since they not only had the entire Hale clan to protect but also Stiles himself.

And so three months after Stiles had gotten into a coma, and was now moved into the long term care wing of the hospital, Derek had finally allowed himself to live and be with his family without the boy who hand ensure their safety.

Things were about to become much more complicated, but Derek was sure Stiles would wake up soon.

Hopefully.

  
~To be continued...~  



End file.
